Lore
Harmony, now banished into a dark void of a canvas and only their own power to tamper within this realm’s hidden stores, began to think. ‘Of what world would I want to be in?’ Not the chaos of their old home, that was for certain. There were so many of their kind about, spoiled rotten by their own creations. Others of their kind seeking the destruction of others’ things over petty fights and simple hatred. Light gathered around their being, forced out by their power and concentration to create. Banishment was a mere blessing for them, as they did not have to worry about abiding by the laws of others outside their own and what their creations agreed to. The light itself compressed into their hands, a shimmering orb that was blocked out from its surroundings as The Creator pushed the light further into itself. A slight peek through their hands and they breathed out raw magic into the orb. The Creator kept shaping this orb as its size grew with the added concentration of energy from them and whatever this void realm had traces of. Eventually the orb of light was shaped into a beautifully marbled flurry of colours. The world itself was still fresh, its essences of magic settling within itself to form the natural elements of earth and water. A light tap by The Creator and this new world spun slowly, leaving the elements able to settle as The Creator observed their work. It was rough around the edges, but refining could always be done. After all, they had all the time in the universe now that they did not need to worry about other Creationists nosing their way through and destroying a premature piece. Another breath, this time of sparkling blue fog, and the essence of air swirled around the planet, giving birth to the wind and sky. The Creator began to ponder what else this world could have. It felt cold to the touch. Fire! That was it! The planet needed heat. Not too much, nor too little. They wanted to experiment with all sorts of climates. As the world spun, a talon softly carved a perfect line down its horizontal center, leaving a wall of steam in the water and a deep red gash of glowing ichor in the earth. Oh, but this was too simplistic for The Creator’s taste. Instead they tugged at the earthen material here and there, breathing cold air to cool off the molten equator and sculpt around. Mountain ridges were made, pockets of rock filled with water and ice to create lakes and glaciers. Talons dragged over dirt into the oceans, forming rivers that explored the heightened surface. Rocks were crushed into a fine powder, creating beaches and deserts. The world was looking much less uniform and The Creator enjoyed that thought. At their leisure, The Creator was working on the planet's features, trying to perfect mountain ranges and carve trenches. Mountain tops lacked the warmth of the brilliant core that lay beneath several layers of rock. Some of the carved trenches The Creator had made completely split apart, and shifted along the original well of energy the surface rested on, but they paid no mind to it as it did nothing to the rest of the world. The world itself felt complete and was named Tir, yet lonely and barren.